Because of the new technology for measuring 24 hour activity using the NIH actometer, a study has been conducted to examine activity levels of hyperactive children and matched controls at baseline. Following this, activity of the hyperactive group was compared during amphetamine and placebo treatment periods. This was the first study to examine drug effects on motor activity outside of a laboratory setting. Drug effects were examined in relation to measures of structure of classroom and home environment.